boboiboy_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunia Baru
Dunia Baru (The New World) is the theme song of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. The song is performed by Malaysian pop rock group band Bunkface. Lyrics BoBoiBoy Galaxy! (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Biar semua tahu ini dunia baru Sama-sama kita tentang sampai menang Kuasa ini, kita mencari, satu galaksi (Woah!) Kuasa ini, jadi realiti... Chorus: Lepaskan kuasamu, mereka akan tahu Ini dunia kau dan aku (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) Melayang kita lawan, bayangmu jadi awan Yes, we are the only one Lepaskan kuasamu, mereka akan tahu Ini dunia kita... Chorus BoBoiBoy Galaxy! BoBoiBoy Galaxy! Full Version BoBoiBoy Galaxy! (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Biar semua tahu, ini dunia baru Sama-sama kita tentang sampai menang Kuasa ini, kita mencari, satu galaksi (Woah!) Kuasa ini, jadi realiti Chorus: Lepaskan kuasamu, mereka akan tahu Ini dunia kau dan aku (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) Melayang kita lawan, bayangmu jadi awan Yes, we are the only one BoBoiBoy Galaxy! Kita masih di sini, angin bawaku pergi Cahaya berapi, aku tetap hadapi Kuasa ini, kita mencari, satu galaksi (Woah!) Kuasa ini, jadi realiti Chorus Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Kemenangan pastiku genggam Menuju ke bintang (Oooh!), aku sang pejuang (Aku, sang pejuang!) Dan kau akan, pastiku tentang Hingga akhir waktu, kita bersatu Lepaskan kuasamu, mereka akan tahu Ini dunia kita Chorus BoBoiBoy Galaxy! BoBoiBoy Galaxy! BoBoiBoy Galaxy! English Lyrics Theme Song BoBoiBoy Galaxy! (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Let everyone know, it's a brave new world Let's fight for it together and win Seeking this power, across galaxies (Woah!) This is our reality... Chorus: Unleash the power inside, and let them see This world that belongs to you and me (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) In battle we soar, With clouds in our wake, Yes, we are the only one... Unleash the power inside, and let them see That this is our world... Chorus BoBoiBoy Galaxy! BoBoiBoy Galaxy! Full Version BoBoiBoy Galaxy! Hey! Hey! Hey! Let's Everyone know, this is a Brave New World Let's fight for it together until we win Seeking this power across galaxies. (Woah!) This power is our reality chorus: Unleash the power inside And let them know This world belongs to you and me, Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! In Battles we soar, with clouds in our wake Yes, we are the only one BoBoiBoy Galaxy! We are still here, the wind bring me go LIght of the Volcano, I will still face it Seeking this power, Across galaxies This power is our reality repeat BoBoiBoy Galaxy! Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Victory, will be in my hold Heading to the star, I an the fighter And you will sure I'll against Until the end of time, we will unite Unleash the power inside And let them know That this is our world... repeat BoBoiBoy Galaxy! BoBoiBoy Galaxy! BoBoiBoy Galaxy! Trivia * This is the second time Bunkface had a cooperation with Monsta. The first one is in BoBoiBoy: The Movie with the song "Masih Di Sini". * The song first played in the teaser of the series, and its title is confirmed in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 1 Promo. * The 90 seconds version is first played in the preview of episode 1 of this series. Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy Teaser BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 01 BoBoiBoy Galaxy Opening Song "Dunia Baru" by BUNKFACE (with Sing-along) BoBoiBoy Galaxy Opening Song "Dunia Baru" by BUNKFACE (Full Version with Sing-along) Extranal links Dunia Baru in Boboiboy wiki Category:Songs Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy